You Choose The Ending: A Gundam WeddingOr Is It
by Southern Shinigami
Summary: I've decided to let you, the readers, choose the best ending for this fic. Will Relena get married, or not?****I put up the Winner's Special, but hell, that can still change! Vote for your favorite ending, NOW!****
1. Rules & Main story

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, Ban Dai, ANB, and Sotsu own them. But, damn I wish I were the owner.

Author's Notes: This is, now, my second fic, if you can call it that. I'm not sure if there is a fic like this one on FanFiction.Net. I haven't checked. But if there is, let me know.

You Choose the Ending- A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It?

By Southern Shinigami

(Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schikeber look over Southern Shinigami's shoulder as he writes)

Duo: What do you mean by "Or Is It?"

Double S: (Sighs) I thought I explained this to you two already.

Hilde: You did. But, shouldn't you explain it to the readers, though?

Double S: Who said I wasn't going to, Hilde?

Hilde: No one. It's just that they're here.

Double S: They are?

Duo: Yep. They sure are.

Double S: (Does a double take, and looks toward readers) Oh, hi, and welcome to the first edition of "You Choose The Ending"! What's that, you ask? Well, it's like this: I wrote a story, but I couldn't decide on an ending. So I wrote four different alternate endings: One happy, one sad, one funny, and the other, well…that's kinda screwy.

Duo: I'll say.

Double S: So, I let my friend Kushinada Kaede look it over, and she told me "why don't you let the readers decide?", and I said "Hey, that's not a bad idea." So, now here are Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schikeber to explain the rules. Go ahead, you two. 

Hilde: Well, the first chapter is the opening and body of the story. After you read that, jump to the next chapters to check out the endings. After you've read all of them, review the story to cast your vote for which ending you like the best. 

Duo: After 90 days, or whenever the hell Southern Shinigami feels like it, he'll tally up the votes. The ending with the most votes, wins. It's that simple, even Gokou can understand.

Double S: Thank you. And now without further adieu, A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It?

______________________________________________________________________________________

Year: After Colony 209Place: Sank Kingdom

Heero Yuy sat out on a hill, looking out into the ocean, in sadness. Today was a day he knew was coming, but wished that it wasn't. The one he loved for so long, was getting married, and there was nothing he could do about it. She's better off He thought. She's better off without me. I don't deserve her. I never did He didn't want to infringe on her happiness. He couldn't stop the ceremony, as much as he wanted to. All that mattered to him, was that Relena was happy. "Relena…" he muttered to himself.

Just at that moment, Heero's fellow pilot, and friend, Wufei Chang, and his girlfriend Sally Po, drove by the spot Heero was at. "I feel real sorry for him." Sally told Wufei as they looked at him.

"Poor guy." He replied. "He looks as if he isn't going to the wedding."

"Do you blame him? I mean, if I was to get married to someone else, what would you think?"

"It would be complete and pure injustice." He said sternly.

"Uh…yeah, sure. Anyway, maybe you should go and talk to him." Sally suggested.

"Good idea." Wufei stepped out of the car, and went over to the hill Heero was on.. "Hey Heero," he said, "you're not dressed for the wedding. Why not?"

Heero was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his boots, whereas Wufei was in his traditional Shaolin outfit. "I'm not going." Heero said.

"Why not? Everyone's gonna be there, and don't forget, Duo's performing the ceremony, so something's bound to happen."

He sighed. "As entertaining and interesting as that may seem, I'm still not going."

Wow Wufei Thought. He never passes up a chance to see Duo make fool out of himself. Now know something's wrong "Heero, I don't like that guy as much as you don't, but even though Sally's dragging me along, I think that we should all be there for her."

"You're wrong." Heero replied. "I hate that son of a bitch."

"Okay…you hate him."

"Exactly. I might kill him, and that would make Relena sad." 

Wufei looked at his fellow Gundam pilot. Why am I not surprised? He thought, raising an eyebrow.

****

Meanwhile at the Peacecraft Mansion…

Duo Maxwell was getting prepared to perform the Marriage ceremony for Relena and her fiancée. "Heh Heh." He laughed as he put on his priest's collar. "This Shinigami is one fine bishonen!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Duo!" It was Quatre's voice. "It's me and Trowa. Is it safe to come in?"

"Yeah fellas, come on in." He replied to them.

They entered the room, and immediately looked at the Deathscythe Hell Pilot. "Uh Duo," Trowa said, "you do know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He replied. "I've been an ordained minister since I was a kid." He pulled his wallet from his pocket, and showed his "Minister's License" to Trowa and Quatre. "See?" 

Trowa grabbed the card from Duo and examined it himself. "Yep. It's legal, all right. Un fortunately."

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed. "That was not cool. What do you guys want anyway?"

"Duo," Quatre began, "I have a strange feeling about this wedding."

"Whaddya mean, Quatre?"

"I mean, that there's a greater than 70% chance that something, good or bad, is going to change this wedding." 

"I told him it's probably because you're doing the ceremony." Trowa said.

Duo glared at him. "Ha ha, Barton." He went sarcastically.

"It might go as bad as Relena not marrying that Seifer guy out there." Quatre continued.

"Wait now, think about it." Duo said. "Would that really be so bad? I mean, none of us really like him, right?"

"You do make a valid point, Duo." Trowa said. "I, do, seem to remember some comments from that loser, about the year After Colony 195. He, actually, called what we fought for stupid, and a waste of time."

"That's nothin' compared to what I heard him say." Quatre said. "How can someone, who's never been to the Colonies, call them ridiculous, and Space boring?"

"Ha!" Duo went. "Did you hear what he said about Treize Khrushrenada? He called Treize a fool for trying to unite Earth and the Colonies, and that his death didn't mean anything!"

****

(Author's notes: For the record, I do not think about Treize like this. Treize, just happens, to be one of my favorite characters. So, please, stop the flames. In fact, all the comments you're reading, are the opposite of mine. Thank you.)

"I wanted to kill him on the spot for that one." Lady Une said, as she walked into the room, followed by Catherine, Hilde, Mariemaia, and Zechs. "He knows nothing of Mr. Treize."

"Yeah," Zechs said, "and I don't appreciate what he said about Noin, either." 

"What did he say?" Mariemaia asked.

"Nothing you should hear."

"Well, he called me a little dumb brat." She said. "How do you think I feel?"

"I just don't like him." Hilde said.

"Same here." Catherine replied. 

"Is there anyone among us that doesn't hate Seifer Almasy?" Quatre asked. There was no answer. "Just as I thought."

****

Back at the beach with Heero and Wufei…

"This really sucks." Heero said.

"Then, do something about it!" Wufei exclaimed. "You're looking really weak, right about now."

"I would, but I can't." he replied. "Relena would be sad, if her day got ruined."

"What about yourself, Heero? How do you feel right about now?"

He said nothing. He knew that he was hurting inside, and that he wanted to do something about it. But he felt that he couldn't. And that's what hurt him the most.

****

Back at the Peacecraft Mansion, Relena was getting prepared for her big day, with the help of Dorothy and Noin. 

"Okay, Miss Relena. One more adjustment." Dorothy said, as she fixed Relena's gown. "There! Now, let's look in the mirror."

She turned to the mirror. "So, how do I look?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful, Relena." Noin replied.

"It's like you're Queen of the World, again, Miss Relena." Dorothy told her.

"I hope Heero will like it."

Dorothy and Noin looked at each other, and then, at Relena. "Heero, Miss Relena?" they both said.

"Uh…uh…I mean Seifer." She replied nervously. "Who did I say?"

"You said Heero." Noin put her arms around Relena. "You still love him, don't you?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I still have feelings for him, and he'll always hold a place in my heart. But, there's just something about Seifer that attracted me to him, he treated me so much better than Heero ever did, and…and…I don't know what the hell to do. Dorothy, Noin, what do you think?

"About who?" Noin asked.

"Heero or Seifer?" Dorothy added.

"Both."

They sighed. "Well, you and Heero are our dear friends, and we love you two dearly." Dorothy said. "Quite frankly, we all thought that you and him were going to be together for a long time."

"Look Relena," Noin said, "we all know that Heero loves you and you love him. But this isn't our decision. You have to decide who you want to be with for the rest of life, and make sure the decision you make is the right one, okay."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said. "And what about Seifer?"

"Um…uh…I'd rather not say." Dorothy replied. 

"Same here." Noin agreed.

****

Back at the spot where Heero and Wufei were talking, Sally was at the car, when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone. "Sally Po speaking?"

"Sally!" It was Catherine. "Where in hell are you and Wufei at?"

"We're at the beach, Catherine."

"THE BEACH?" She yelled. "Po, this is no time for you and your boyfriend to have one of your flings. Your friend is getting married in, about two hours, and you're one of the bridesmaids. But no, you and Wufei are-"

"Catherine," she interrupted, " do me a favor, and would you, please, shut the hell up? First off, we were on our way, when we spotted Heero out here by the beach, looking toward the ocean. Second, Wufei is talking to him right now, because it doesn't look like he's gonna attend the wedding."

"Do you blame him?'' She replied. "I mean, think about it. We, all, know that he loves Relena, and for this to happen is, probably, screwing with his head worse than the ZERO system ever could."

Sally sighed. "You're right." She looked over to the pair of Mobile Suit Senshi. "I feel sorry for the both of them. Heero, because he's gonna lose her forever, and Relena, because she's marrying an extreme jackass of a person."

"That's true. I really don't wanna deal with Seifer on a constant basis. In fact, that's the last thing I want." 

"You, me, and the entire gang." 

****

Back with Heero and Wufei…

"Well, if you're not going to the wedding," Wufei asked, "what are you going to do, eh?" 

Heero thought about it. "I don't know. I'm not sure what I'll do. Maybe I'll check up on Wing Zero. Maybe I'll just sit here and think." 

Wufei sighed. "Heero, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say to you." He said. "But I'll say this. If you don't show up, people are gonna question if you really love Relena, like we all know you do. Then, they'll question your integrity and how much a friend you really are, because you weren't there for her."

Heero looked at him in disbelief. "You really think so, Wufei?"

Wufei stood up. "I know so. Look, I don't really like that dork Seifer that much myself. But I have to admit that Relena is my friend, so therefore, I have to be there for her on this day. Just because it's right."

"WUFEI CHANG!" Sally yelled out to him. "We have to get to the mansion, now! The wedding gonna start in about an hour and a half!"

"INJUSTICE WOMAN!" He yelled at her, as he ran up the hill. He turned back to Heero. "I really hope to see you there, Heero. Because if you really love her like you say you do, then you'll stop this crime against justice. If not, then I gave you too much credit for being the strongest out of all of us." He left Heero, and ran up to Sally, got in the car, and drove off.

Heero went back to staring out into the ocean, thinking about what Wufei had told him. He's right he thought. He suddenly remembered something he once said: The only way to lead a good life is to act on your emotions. I certainly haven't been doing that He really loved Relena, and he knew he had to do something. Besides, if anyone was gonna marry her, it sure as hell wasn't Seifer Almasy! He left his place, and ran to his car. "It's a good thing I have that suit in my car." He said as he opened the trunk, and pulled out the suit. "Mission accepted."

****

A hour later, at the Peacecraft Mansion…

The wedding was set to begin. All the guests had been seated, and the minister, Duo, had taken his place at the head of the altar. This is so cool! he thought. I can see everything, and everyone from here He searched around for Heero. Damnit, he isn't here! If he isn't here soon, then that asswipe will be here for a long time!

Wufei had arrived five minutes earlier, and had sat down next to Quatre and Trowa. "So," Trowa said, "you saw Heero?"

"Yeah." Wufei replied. "He's at the beach, feeling sorry for himself."

"I would've expected him to show up," Quatre said, "since he loves Relena so much."

"True, but he's really upset that she's marrying that S.O.B. up there." He pointed to Seifer. Seifer was a tall European blond-haired man, wearing a black tuxedo. He wasn't really liked by the pilots and their friends. What Relena saw in him, no one could understand. "I told Heero, that if he really cared about her, he'd show up do something about this injustice."

"He'll show up." Zechs, who was sitting behind them, said. "Knowing him, he's just picking his moment." I hope that's what he's doing, at least. It would be injustice being related to him

"Um geniuses," Hilde, who was next to Zechs, said, "why don't you guys just kill him?"

"Hilde, killing someone because they annoy you is wrong." Quatre said. "There has to be more reason to it."

"Like what?"

"If he's hurting the people you care about." Lady Une, who was in front of Quatre, said.

"Or, if they threaten the place you live in." Trowa said. 

"Or, if they threaten justice and integrity." Wufei added.

"Or, if it's necessary to maintain peace." Zechs finished. "That's when you kill people."

Hilde sweatdropped. Sheesh, conscious senshi She thought.

Soon, the wedding began. The escorts Seifer picked out walked the bridesmaids (in order), Dorothy, Catherine, Sally, and Noin, down the aisle.

"Did you two talk to Relena liked we planned?" Sally whispered to Noin and Dorothy.

"Yeah," Dorothy replied, " but she's so undecided. She doesn't know what to do."

"If Heero showed up," Catherine whispered, "things would change in an instant."

"I have faith in that guy." Noin said. "He'll show up and do the right thing." I hope

Then, Mariemaia came down the aisle as the flower girl, and took her place by the bridesmaids. "Look at him over there snickering." She said about Seifer. "I wish my father were still alive. This would've never happened."

"It sure as hell wouldn't have." Dorothy agreed.

Outside the sanctuary, Relena was about to walk down the aisle, escorted by her grandfather, Marquise Weridge. 

"Are you ready Relena, my dear?" Weridge asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. Just then, a person bumped into Relena on the way into the sanctuary. 

"Pardon me." The person said in a male monotone voice, as he made his way into the room.

Relena's eyes suddenly lit up when she heard the voice. That voice… she thought, it's Heero! Her emotions suddenly ran faster than they already were. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. "Grandfather, I'm ready."

Heero sat down next to Zechs and Hilde. "So," Heero said, "did Duo do anything embarrassing yet?"

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei turned around. "Heero!" Quatre said. "You made it!"

"You were right, Wufei." He said. "I had to be here. I just couldn't stay away."

"Psst, Zechs." Trowa whispered, as he held out his hand.

"Son of a bitch." He went into his pocket, and handed 20 dollars to Trowa.

"What the hell?" Heero said. "Did you two bet on if I would show up?"

"No." Zechs said. "We knew you'd show up. We were just betting on when. I had during the ceremony."

"I had just before." Trowa replied.

Suddenly, the organist played "The Wedding March", and all of the guests stood up, as Relena was walked down the aisle by her grandfather.

Relena… Heero thought, as she walked down.

Heero… Relena thought, as they met eyes.

Alright, Duo thought, it's showtime! Relena arrived at the altar, and everyone sat down in their seats. Duo, then, began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved," he said, "we are gathered here, today, in the sight of God, to join these two, Relena Darlian and Seifer Almasy, together in Holy Matrimony."

"I hope not." Wufei said.

"Indeed." Trowa agreed.

"Now, marriage is a sacred union," Duo continued, "so if anyone feels, that these two should not be joined together," 

As Duo said that, each member of the Mobile Suit Senshi, and their allies looked toward Heero. Okay, Heero, They all thought. Time to make your move

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

______________________________________________________________________________________

Double S: That's the end of the first part of this story. Now, all that's left is for you readers to select your favorite ending.

Duo: Just click over, to the next chapter, for the first ending.

Hilde: Remember, the only to pick your favorite ending, is to review.

Double S: So, don't forget to review, and…HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!! 


	2. Ending #1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, Ban Dai, ANB, and Sotsu own them. But you already knew that.

**Here's the first ending, as promised. If you like it, vote for it!**

You Choose The Ending: A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It?

Ending #1

"Let them speak now or, forever, hold your peace."

Just then, Relena spoke out immediately. "Duo, stop the wedding!" Everyone in the room looked at Relena.

"Relena," Seifer asked, "is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I can't marry you." The people on Seifer's side gasped, whereas the Mobile Suit Senshi, and their allies, breathed a sigh of relief.

Seifer looked around, and saw Heero. "You…" he said angrily, "this is your fault." He rushed toward him to attack. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY AWAY!?"

Seifer swung at Heero, and missed. Heero, then, countered with a punch to the stomach, and an uppercut to the jaw, that knocked him out. "Ouch." Heero said as he shook his hand. "That's one hard jaw."

"Okay, now that that's settled," Duo said, "Heero, if you will kindly take your place by Relena-"

"Actually Duo," Relena interrupted, "I can't marry Heero, either."

This time, the whole room gasped. "Well then," Trowa asked, "who is it that you want?"

"I…I…don't know. I have to go!" Relena ran up the aisle, out the mansion, and into a guest's car, which still had the keys in it. I love them both She thought. But I don't want to choose. Not just yet

The Mobile Suit Senshi, and their allies, followed Relena to the door, and saw her drive off. "I knew this wedding would be a disaster." Quatre said.

"Well, look at it this way." Duo said. "At least, we saw Seifer get knocked out."

"Yeah, that doesn't make the day so bad." Zechs said.

Heero sighed. "Trowa, I'm gonna need you to give me a lift home."

"Why's that?"

"Because, the car Relena took was mine."

That's the first ending. Kinda short, huh? Still, if you like it, vote for it in the Review box. But I suggest you read the other three endings first before voting. HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!


	3. Ending #2

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Gundam Wing? ME, THAT'S WHO!

** **

** **

**Here's the second ending, now. Enjoy!**

** **

** **

You Choose the Ending: A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It?

Ending #2

"Let them speak now, or, forever, hold your peace."

The Mobile Suit Senshi expected Heero to say something, but instead, he just shook his head. "I can't do it." Heero whispered to Quatre. "I can't spoil her happiness. I can only give her support."

Quatre smiled. "I understand, Heero." He whispered.

"Uh…anybody?" Duo, somewhat, pleaded. Please? Aw, damnit! "Well, let's continue." He said, as he turned to Seifer. "Do you, Seifer Almasy, take Relena, as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness & health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Seifer replied.

The Senshi cringed as he said those words. Okay, Duo thought,as long as Relena disagrees, then it's cool "Do you, Relena Darlian, take Seifer Almasy, as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness & health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

She looked toward Heero. He just nodded. She smiled. Thank you, Heero She thought. "I do." The Mobile Suit Senshi cringed when she said that.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Uh…yeah?"

I can't believe he asked that Mariemaia thought.

"You sure? You CAN use a lifeline, y'know."

"YES DUO!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Sheesh." Well, at least I tried Duo continued the ceremony. "Anyway, the rings please." Seifer's best man gave him the ring, and Dorothy, reluctantly, gave Relena the other ring. "Now Seifer, place the ring on Relena's finger, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

He placed the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now Relena, you do the same."

She placed the ring on his finger, and said, "With this ring. I thee wed."

"OK." This part sucks Duo thought. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He said as he winced. "You may now kiss the bride."

The Mobile Suit Senshi and their allies, including the bridesmaids, all turned their heads, as Relena and Seifer kissed(Duo wanted to hurl, but held it down, until the end of the ceremony). Then the entire room gave the newly wedded couple a standing ovation.

"There is no justice." Wufei whispered to Trowa.

"Indeed."

**30 Minutes later…**

Heero Yuy walked over to his car. I did the right thing He thought. I did the noble thing. Her happiness is all that matters, isn't it? Just then, someone shouted out to Heero.

"HEEEERRRRROOOOO!" He turned around to see Relena running toward him. "Heero, where are you going? Can't you stay for the reception?"

"Afraid not." He said. "I have some business to attend to at home."

"I'd really wish you'd stay."

"Sorry, but I can't."

She sighed. "Tell me Heero, why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me get married to him?"

"I have my reasons."

"Is it because you don't love me?"

"That's not one of them."

"Then why?" She said, with a confused look on her face.

"Because, you were happy today," he said as he got into the car, "and that's all that matters." He closed the door, and started the engine.

"I, still, love you, Heero Yuy." She said.

He remained silent as he drove off, and away from her, waving goodbye to him. I'll always love you, Relena Darlian He thought, as a tear came to his eye. 

That's ending #2. Pretty sad, wasn't it. Remember, if you like this one, go to the review box and cast your vote. HAVE A NICE DAY!!!


	4. Ending #3

Disclaimer: I don't know you

Disclaimer: I don't know you. You don't me. I do not own Gundam Wing.

**It's time for the "infamous" third ending. Ask Kushinada Kaede what I mean.**

You Choose The Ending: A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It?

Ending #3

Just before Duo could finish the statement, Heero was about to stand up, but as he was…

"Duo, stop the wedding!" Relena suddenly said.

The whole room was in awe. "Hey Relena," Duo asked, "is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is." She turned to Seifer. "I'm sorry, butI can't marry you."

One half of the room was in shock, whereas the Mobile Suit Senshi started slapping fives with each other. "But Relena," Seifer asked, "why?"

"Because, there's someone else, in this room, that I love." She said. The Senshi sitting near Heero grinned.

"And it's not who you think."

They stopped celebrating when they heard that. Even Heero was in shock. What? It's not me? He thought.

"What do you mean, Relena?" Sally asked.

"I mean, there's someone else in here that I love." She said calmly.

"And it's not Seifer?" Mariemaia asked.

"Nope."

"And it's not Heero?" Zechs asked.

"Nope."

"Well, if it's not those two," Dorothy asked, "then who is it?"

Relena smiled, and looked into Dorothy's eyes. "It's you, Dorothy."

The whole room suddenly looked at them. "WHAT?!" The entire room went.

"M..me, Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked nervously.

"Yes Dorothy, you."

"But...but…since when?"

"Since I first met you, Dorothy, I've felt this strange attraction to you." She said. "I wasn't sure what it was at first, until that small, secret thing we did six years ago. That's when I realized that I loved you, Dorothy Catalonia."

"Oh Relena," Dorothy said, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you, too. I've loved you since I first met you, and that thing we did made my love even bigger for you."

"Dorothy…"

"Relena…"

The Mobile Suit Senshi and their allies, and Seifer and his guests, looked on in disbelief, as Relena and Dorothy were about to kiss. Suddenly, Quatre stood up. "Hey, wait a minute!" He said. "Dorothy, what about us? What about our relationship?"

She smiled at Quatre. "Oh, my dear Quatre," she said, as her and Relena walked over to him, "we're still a couple. It's just that now, we have a new 'friend' for our late night 'games'."

It didn't take Quatre long to realize what she meant. "You mean?"

She nodded, and Quatre suddenly had the biggest grin in history. "Let's go now, Quatre and Relena." She said. "I have a little 'game' I want us to play." They ran out the mansion, and into Quatre's limo. Then, the limo drove off.

The remaining Mobile Suit Senshi and their allies, were still in complete disbelief. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday." Wufei said. "Quatre getting lucky."

"Not even The Zero System could've predicted that." Trowa replied.

"There goes the luckiest son of a bitch in the world." Duo said of Quatre. "I don't we'll be seeing Quatre for awhile."

"Indeed." Heero answered. Lucky bastard, that Quatre

"Say," Zechs said, "what do you think they meant when they were talkin' about a small, secret thing they did?"

"I can only imagine." Heero replied.

"Well, if you're imagining what I'm imagining," Duo said, "then we'll all be dreaming very peacefully tonight."

"Indeed." They all said.

(Chants of "Shoujo ai! Shoujo ai!" are heard being echoed throughout the room) Well, that's the end of the third ending, heh, heh, heh. If you like this one, and I'm sure there are several people out there that do, vote for this one in the review box. HAVE A NICE DAY!!! (I'm sure Quatre is!)


	5. Ending #4

Disclaimer: Me not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Me not own Gundam Wing. Me just really big fan.

**Last, but not least, here's Ending #4. Enjoy!**

You Choose The Ending: A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It?

Ending #4

"Let them speak now, or-"

Heero, immediately, stood up, but…

"Duo, stop the wedding!" Relena interrupted him.

The whole room started to mumble. They were, all, curious to know why she, suddenly, stopped the ceremony. "Relena," Seifer asked, "is there something the matter?"

"Yes." She replied. "I can't marry you."

Then, suddenly, the half of the room with Seifer's guests was in shock, whereas the side with the Mobile Suit Senshi breathed a breath of relief.

"And just why not?" He demanded.

"Because…I don't love you." She turned towards Heero, and smiled. "I love Heero."

Seifer Almasy was furious. Not only had he'd been rejected at the altar, but he was, also, embarrassed, big time, in front of his family and friends. Something needs to be done he thought. Someone needs to pay His family and friends turned away from him, and the Mobile Suit Senshi were celebrating the moment. He turned toward Heero, and pulled out, what looked to be a cross between a blade and a gun. "You…you did this." He said, as he charged Heero. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

He took a swipe at Heero with the "gunblade", but it was easily evaded. Heero, then, countered with a quick punch to the stomach, making him drop the weapon, and then a punch to the jaw, knocking him out. "Wow." Heero said. "Glass jaw."

Relena smiled at Heero. "Heero…"

Heero smiled at Relena. "Relena…"

She ran to him, leaped into his arms, and gave him an unbelievable kiss.

**Two Months Later…**

"I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Heero kissed Relena, certifying their marriage to each other. The entire room, filled with Relena's family and the Mobile Suit Senshi, gave the two newlyweds a standing ovation.

Justice has been served Wufei, one of the escorts, thought.

Like I said before, Heero Duo, the best man, thought, You sure are something else

The reception was sure was something else. Relena threw the bouquet, and Noin caught it.

"I guess I'm next." She said. Just as she turned around, Zechs appeared behind her, on one knee.

"Lucretiza Noin," he said, "will you marry me?"

"Yes, Zechs, no, Milliardo Peacecraft. Of course I'll marry you." They, then embraced in a big kiss, as the room applauded.

Duo gave the best man speech, and almost screwed it up, royally. This is why we didn't have him as the minister, this time Heero thought.

After the reception, the newly married couple ran through the rain of rice, and made it to the Wing Gundam Zero. The Gundam had the words "just married" painted on the side, and cans tied to the back of it. They entered the cockpit, and Heero started the engine. Mission complete He thought, as they took off for their honeymoon destination, New York City, in the United States.

There, that's the final ending! Now, you know what to do. Go to the review box, and vote for this as your favorite ending…if you want. After 90 days, or more, I'll post up the results. Stay tuned for my next fic, and…HAVE A NICE DAY!!!


	6. The Winner's Special

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (Sunrise, Ban Dai, ANB & the Sotsu Agency do), the Final Fantasy series (Square Electronic Arts & SquareSoft do), or anything else for that matter. Except for the fic. That was my idea, and my idea alone.

Author's Notes: I knew that I had to tally up the votes for this sooner or later, but I decided to add a little something to this. So, if you're reading this, I hope you'll like it. If you're don't, well, that's just you. Enjoy!

You Choose the Ending: A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It?

The Winner's Show

(Audience cheers, as Southern Shinigami arrives on the stage)

Double S: Welcome, everyone, to the Winners Edition of the first-ever "You Choose The Ending"! Now, I know it's been awhile since I brought you the opening story and the four endings to choose from, but now I'm ready to bring you the winning ending, of "A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It?"!

(Audience cheers in glee)

Double S: Now, let me introduce my two co-hosts. First, he's the pilot of Deathscythe, the God of Death, himself, Duo Maxwell!!!

(Women scream and cheer, as Duo comes out and acknowledges the crowd)

Duo: Thank you! Thank you! I love you, too!

Double S: And my other co-host, the former Oz soldier, herself, the beautiful Hilde Schikeber!

(Hilde comes out to cheers, not as loud as Duo's, though)

Hilde: Thanks for having me here, Double S!

Double S: No problem, Hilde. Now, before we get to the big moment, let's review the story and the endings that we have. Shall we, Duo?

Duo: Sure thing, Double S. First, we have the main story. Relena Darlian is getting ready for her wedding to her fiancee', Seifer Almasy, and the rest of the Mobile Suit Senshi, being the Gundam pilots, Hilde, Noin, Dorothy, Mariemaia, Zechs, Lady Une, and Catherine, disapprove of the marriage, simply because, he's a jerk. Meanwhile, Heero Yuy was not going to the wedding, until Chang Wufei convinced him, as only Wufei can, to go and do something about it. Heero decides to go, and do what he can to stop Relena from marrying him. 

Hilde: Meanwhile, Relena asks Noin and Dorothy what she should do, though they weren't very much help. Finally, as Relena begins to walk down the aisle, Heero shows up, just at the last minute, forcing Relena to choose what plan of action to take, and costing Zechs twenty bucks to Trowa. They bet on when Heero was going to show up. Anyway, just as Duo, the minister for the ceremony, says "Let them speak now, or forever hold your peace.", the main story ends, and the endings began.

Double S: We'll get to the endings soon, but first, these commercials. Hey, we gotta pay the bills somehow, right? We'll be back, after this!

(Commercial opens with Trowa Barton near his bathroom mirror)

Trowa: Hello, I'm known as Trowa Barton. As the co-star of Gundam Wing, I'm asked a lot of questions. The question I'm asked the most is "Trowa, how do you get your hair to be so shiny and gravity-defying?". Well, friends, it's simple. I take excellent care of my hair by using (opens up bathroom mirror door to reveal hair products) "Golden Lotus" Hair products. 

(Shows a can of Golden Lotus Hair Gel)

Announcer: Yes, Golden Lotus Hair products. Developed using the same technology used for Gundanium Alloy, Golden Lotus hair products can give your hair that refreshing feeling. It can also make your hair bouncy beyond your wildest dreams, shiner than the sun, help reclaim lost hair, and, of course, can make your hair defy gravity. But don't take our word for it, just ask our celebrity users, such as Son Gokou!

Son Gokou: I've been using Golden Lotus hair care products ever since I was a kid, and I still use it to keep my hair from getting in my face during a fight. I recommended it to Vegeta and my own son, Son Goten, and they love it, too. Thanks Golden Lotus!

Announcer: And let's not forget about Zell Dincht!

Zell Dincht: At first, my hair was dull beyond belief. But now, with Golden Lotus Hair products, my hair was voted the best among all SeeDs!

Announcer: And finally, Cloud Strife!

Cloud: The real reason Sephroth was mad, not because of he wanted to destroy the planet, because he was jealous of my hair. Golden Lotus Hair Products makes my hair look better than a Super Saiyan's. Thanks Golden Lotus!

Trowa: You're probably thinking "How can I get my hands on these products?". Well, for the low, low price of $29.99, you can get your hands on these products. 

Announcer: And that's not all, you also get a free bottle of hair gel, ABSOLUTELY FREE!! 

Trowa: So try "Golden Lotus" Hair products, today! Trust me, it's worth it! (shows thumbs up and flashes cheesy smile)

Announcer: To get your Golden Lotus hair products, have your credit call ready and call 1-718-555-4247, that's 1-718-555-HAIR, or send $29.99, plus shipping and handling, to Golden Lotus, P.O. Box 75683, Brooklyn NY, 11201. Sorry, no C.O.Ds

Duo: So, that's how Trowa gets his hair like that. I knew it had to be some(Notices that he's back on the air) Oh, hey! We're back! Now, let's get to those endings, right Double S?

Double S: …Whatever. The first ending was where Relena decided not to marry either Heero or Seifer, and then she ran off, or rather drove off in Heero's car.

Duo: The second ending was where Heero decided not to interfere in the wedding, and let Relena marry Seifer, much to the dismay of the Mobile Suit Senshi. Heero left at the end of the wedding, sadly, almost in tears.

Hilde: The third ending, which was highly protested by Kushinada Kaede, was where Relena decided not to marry Seifer or Heero, but to confess her love for, of all people, Dorothy Catalonia! She, then, fled the chapel with Dorothy and, her boyfriend, Quatre Raberba Winner.

Duo: The fourth, and final ending was where Relena told Seifer that she couldn't marry him, because she loved Heero. Relena and Heero got married, two months later. 

Double S: This leads us into today. Why? Because the voting has been done, and we're going to announce a winner! (audience cheers) And now, without further adieu-

Hilde (interrupting Double S): Hey, Double S. Did you vote on this story?

Double S: Um...well…you see…uh…what had happened was…

Duo: You didn't vote, did you?

Double S: No.

Hilde: Well, don't you think you should?

Double S: I don't know. I mean, I am the author of the damn thing. Should I vote?

Duo: Well, why not? Even though you ARE the author, what's your favorite ending?

Double S: Well, I am kinda partial to Ending #3.

Duo: Well, vote for it!

Double S: I can't! I'm the author!

Hilde: So what? If you're the author, then doesn't that mean you can make the rules?

(Double S scratches his head and thinks for a minute.)

Double S: Oh yeah, I can. You know what? I think I will vote! Excuse me. (runs off-stage to vote, then runs back) Well, now that I've voted, they have to re-count the votes. So, we'll have to wait for awhile.

Hilde: Great, just great. So, what are we gonna do?

Double S: Don't worry. I planned for something like this. We'll just do an interview.

Duo: With who?

Double S: The cast of my next story, which happens to be the cast of…Final Fantasy VIII! 

Duo: You don't mean-

Double S: Yes, that's right. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome from Balamb Garden, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, and Quistis Trepe!

(audience cheers as Final Fantasy VIII cast members come on stage, and sit down on the couch)

Double S: Welcome to the show, you guys.

Squall: Thanks for having us.

Double S: So, what have you guys been doing since Final Fantasy VIII ended?

Squall: Well, we've mostly been in Fan Fiction stories on different sites around the Internet. I mean, there isn't much work for mercenaries whose only mission was to defeat the sorceress, and since we've defeated Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia, well, we've been kinda taking things easy.

Double S: Cool. So, Zell, whatever happened between you and that library girl?

Zell: Well, we dated for three months, and unfortunately, I caught her cheating on me.

(Audience goes "Awwwww")

Double S: Damn buddy. Who was it? Joker? One of the Trepies?

Zell: Actually, it was Nida.

Audience: NIDA?!?! DAMN!!

Zell: Yep. Nida. (gets visibly shaken) I…can't…believe…it…

Double S: Uh…let's get off that subject. (turns attention to Quistis) Quistis, with your fine self.

Quistis: Thank you, Southern Shinigami.

Double S: So, I heard that you recently appeared in a magazine. Is that true, Ms. Trepe?

Quistis: Yes, it is. I did an issue for Girl Next Door. I was a centerfold, you know. 

Duo: I wouldn't doubt it. Hey Irvine, aren't you a subscriber to that magazine?

Irvine: No.

Zell: That's a lie. You lent your most recent issue two days ago.

Irvine: (under his breath) Shut up, Zell.

Selphie (visibly angry): Oh, he did, did he?

Irvine: Um…ah…you see…what had happened was…

Hilde (sensing the end of Irvine Kinneas): Selphie! I hear you're appearing in a new game from Square Soft, is that true?

Selphie(turning attention to Double S): Yeah, I'm gonna be in "Kingdom Hearts" , the new game for the Playstation. But, the role is a cameo, and there'll be other Final Fantasy stars in it, as well. How did you know about it?

Double S: It pays to read Electronic Gaming Monthly, the best video game magazine in the world. Gamepro ain't shit. (turns attention to Irvine) So Irvine, you recently did a country album. When will that be released? 

Irvine: It'll be out in two weeks. I don't expect it to be Number 1, but it'll be pretty good.

Hilde: Now, Rinoa, what have you been up to, lately?

Rinoa: Not much. I've basically been behind the scenes with the others on their projects. I don't really have any big plans, as of yet.

Squall: And that's how it should be.

Rinoa: (looking angry at Squall) Excuse me?

Squall: You're a sorceress! People are afraid of you. They aren't sure about hiring a sorceress.

Rinoa: And your point is?

Duo: Squall, There's something I gotta ask you. What is it with you and your beef against Heero Yuy?

Squall: Look, it's plain and simple. Heero's an idiot, okay? Basically, a male diva. Everything has to be his way, or it doesn't happen. I mean, who in the hell does he think he is? Super Mario? Link? Sonic the Hedgehog? Crash Bandicoot? Pikachu?

(suddenly, Heero crashes into the room, and points a gun at Squall)

Heero: You'll die for that remark. No one compares me to Pikachu and lives!

Squall (takes out gunblade): Come and get me!

(Squall and Heero almost start fighting, but get separated by members of their respected cast. Heero, by Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, and Wufei, and Squall, by Zell, Irvine, Seifer, and Cid)

Trowa (to Double S): You might wanna go to a commercial, now.

Double S: Oh yeah. Good idea. We'll be back, after this. (talks on walkie talkie) SECURITY!!

(commercial begins at the desk of the president of Funimation, Inc.)

President of Funimation: Hello viewers. I'm the president of Funimation, Inc. Now, recently, there's been a lot of hate mail coming into the mail boxes, here at Funimation. A lot of it having to do with Dragonball and Dragonball Z. So, now, I've taken out this time to address those letters. 

First question: Why were there only twenty-five episodes of Dragonball, you stupid mother#@!$%&*?

Answer: Well, respected viewers, we wanted to see just how well Dragonball would do. We weren't sure if you folks would watch it or not. But now, after seeing just how much you honorable people love your Dragonball, more episodes will be arriving soon(cheesy, yet sleazy, smile)

Second question: How long will we have to wait for more Dragonball, you dumb son of $&@%!?

Answer: Um…well…I'll let you, the beautiful people, know when more are on the way. (calls to producer) Hey, can we stop with the expletives, okay? This is only a commercial, not Cinemax!

Producer: Sorry about that. It won't happen again.

Third question: What's up with the Dragonball Z episodes? We know the series is almost over, so why the waiting?

Answer: The people that work on the dubbing, and the edits are very slow at what they do. It'll definitely take awhile. We have highly paid professionals who do this for a living, who are trying to get it right for everyone. (flashes another smile)

Fourth question: What's up with the dubbing for DBZ? You could've kept the original music and translated some of the original dialogue.

Answer: While this is true, it probably wouldn't be the same Dragonball Z you all know and love, now would it? (sleazy look)

Producer: (mumbling) No, it would be better.

President of Funimation: (looks at producer) What did you say?

Producer: Nothing! Sorry.

Fifth and final question: Will you put out Dragonball GT?

Answer: Yes, we will. After we finish with Dragonball Z. Don't worry. We will finish the entire Dragonball story! (winks and smiles)

Producer: (mumbles again) It was already finished from the start.

President of Funimation: (looks at producer) You say something?

Producer: Nope! Not me!

President of Funimation: Well, there you have it. Your questions have, all, been answered. I hope this will end all of the hate mail being sent here. If there's any more questions, you do know where to send them. Thank you, and good day! (thinks camera's off) I hope that satisfied those punks. Those little snot-nosed brats don't know a damn thing. (looks at producer) The truth is, that we have all of those episodes done already, but none of them come out until I say they do.

Producer: Well, that doesn't seem fair.

President of Funimation: You think I care about what's fair? Hell no! I care about a profit, and if people tune in to see if we started new episodes every day, I make more money! Ha ha ha ha ha !!!! (looks at camera) Hey, what does that red light, on the camera, mean?

Producer: It means that were still on the air.

President of Funimation: Uh oh. That's not a good thing, huh?

Producer: Nope. You just told the truth to everyone watching.

President: Oops. Well…go turn off the camera!

Producer: Oh, yeah! (turns off camera)

(Show returns with Southern Shinigami, and the casts of Gundam Wing and Final Fantasy VIII, both minus Heero Yuy and Squall Leonhart, hiding under Double S's desk with loud explosions in the background)

Double S: That son of a bitch is gonna get his by all of those fans of DBZ. (BANG!!)

Hilde: He sure is.(BOOM!!)

Duo: Well, look at it this way. At least Sunrise dubbed us perfectly and kept the original music.(KA-POW!!)

Double S: With the exception of not using the opening and closing sequences. (notices that the show is back on) Oh hey! We're back. If you're wondering why we're hiding under a desk, it's because World Wars 3-7 are going on between Heero and Squall.(ZAP!!)

Zell: Oh yeah! (takes envelope from out of pocket) Double S, this is for you.(hands envelope to Double S)(CRASH!!)

Double S: What is it?(KA-BOOM!!)

Zell: Don't know. One of your producers gave it to me before we hid.(BLAST!!)

Double S: (opens envelope) Hey! It's the final voting tally! (WHOOSH!!!)

Quistis: So, there's a winner for the poll? (POW!!)

Double S: Yes, my dear Quistis. Here are the final tallies. Oh yeah, thanks to all of you that voted. Here are the tallies: Ending #1 & Ending #2 got tied for third place with 2 votes. Ending #3 ended up with 5 votes, which means the winner of the first "You Pick The Ending: A Gundam Wedding…Or Is It" is…ENDING #4 in first place, with 12 votes!(CRASH!!)

(both casts clap and applaud) (KA-BOOM!!)

Double S: Well, that's the end of the special. Thanks for reading this one. Tell me what you thought of it, please. (BANG!!) Meanwhile, we've gotta figure out a way to get out of here. So, until next time, keep on reading and reviewing and everyone…

Everyone hiding under the table: HAVE A NICE DAY!! (KA-BOOM!!) LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! 

(Double S, the cast of Gundam Wing and the cast of Final Fantasy VIII leave from the desk and make a break for the door, leaving Heero and Squall to kick each other's ass)

THE END


End file.
